One conventional automatic three table small bale wagon which received widespread commercial acceptance is the three table bale wagon illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,127, issued on Aug. 19, 1958 in the name of Gordon E. Grey. Other small bale wagons of the same general type utilizing varying approaches to the same problem are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,796, issued Feb. 1, 1983, in the name of Leon W. Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,488, issued in the name of Amos G. Hill, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,651, issued Mar. 9, 1976 in the name of Allen B. Neely, Jr. The improvements in conventional automatic three table small bale wagons are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,814, issued Aug. 6, 1968, in the name of Gordon E. Grey; U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,652, issued Mar. 8, 1976 in the name of L. Dennis Buller, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,771, issued Dec. 23, 1975 in the name of Lee D. Buller, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,695, issued May 20, 1980 in the name of Edward J. Wynn, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,792, issued May 27, 1980 in the name of Edward J. Wynn, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,231, issued May 9, 1978 in the name of Randall E. Zpser, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,334, issued Aug. 20, 1996 in the name of Albert F. Baril. The conventional automatic three table small bale wagons all load, handle, transport and stack small bales ranging in size from 14".times.23".times.36" to 16".times.18".times.46", with weights variable, depending on moisture content and type of vegetative material.
Recent developments in the field of agriculture have resulted in the use of balers to form big bales in the order of 3 feet.times.4 feet.times.8 feet or 4 feet.times.4 feet.times.8 feet, weighing between 1,000 lbs. and 2,200 lbs. (hereinafter "big bale") depending on the moisture content and type of vegetative material. The big bales are considered a more efficient and economical way of handling cut hay and straw. One big bale is equal in weight to 16 to 24 small bales. Big bales produce a more compact, weather-tight stack than do conventional bales. Big bales also make more efficient and compact loads when shipping. The big bales require less twine or baling wire than do a comparable volume of conventional bales.
One conventional automatic three table small bale wagon has achieved wide spread commercial acceptance, is the three table wagon illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,127 issued on Aug. 19, 1958, in the name of Gordon Grey. Other such small bale wagons of the same general type utilizing varying approaches to the same problem are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,796, issued Jun. 16, 1981, in the name of Amos G. Hill, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,651, issued Mar. 9, 1976, in the name of Allen B. Neely, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,334 issued Aug. 14, 1995, in the name of Albert F. Baril. The conventional automatic three table small bale wagons are either self-propelled or drawn by a vehicle.
The above mentioned Grey type bale wagon has a first table for receiving bales from a bale loader or pickup assembly (hereinafter referred to as "first table"). The first table accumulates a predetermined number of bales, for example two, in a traverse row. An adjacent second table (hereinafter referred to as "second table") successively receives rows of bales from the first table and accumulates a plurality of such rows, for example four, five or six rows. This plurality of rows is commonly referred to as a tier of bales. The third table, or load bed (hereinafter referred to as "load bed"), successively receives the tiers from the second table and accumulates a plurality of such tiers, for example seven, to form a stack of bales in a block shaped configuration. Once a stack of this nature has been formed on the third table, it may be either transported or unloaded. In the case of the latter, the load bed is pivoted to an upright position for depositing the stack on the ground with the first tier of bales that was formed on the second table becoming the lowermost tier in contact with the ground and the last formed tier being the uppermost or top tier of the stack.
The above mentioned three table small bale stack wagon is modified to pick up, load, transport and stack big bales. In this invention, the first table is rendered inoperable in an upright position and remains static. The bale loader or pickup assembly transports and deposits big bales on the second table. The second table is modified and reinforced to accumulate a predetermined number of bales, for example two, in a traverse row and successively receive and order rows of bales from the pickup assembly. The second table accumulate or deposits a plurality of such rows, for example four, five or six rows on the third table or load bed. A row is commonly referred to as a tier of big bales. The third table or load bed successively receives the tiers from the second table and accumulates a plurality of such tiers, for example seven, to form a stack of bales in a block shaped configuration. Once a stack of this nature has been formed on the third table, it may be either transported or unloaded. In the case of the latter, the load bed is pivoted to an upright position for depositing the stack on the ground with the first tier of bales that was formed on the second table becoming the lowermost tier in contact with the ground and the last formed tier being the uppermost or top tier of the stack.
Despite the efficiency of using big bales in agriculture the cost of acquiring a big bale wagon to handle big bales such as illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,691, issued Aug. 13, 1965, in the name of Marvin E. Miguel assigned to J. A. Freeman & Sons is substantial. The present invention allows the modification of three table small bale stack wagons like the Grey type, including the self-propelled conventional automatic three table small bale wagon, for example, including New Holland automatic self-propelled small bale wagons into a big bale stack wagon at a fraction of the cost of a new big bale wagon like the Freeman bale wagon.
A general object of the invention is to provide an method to convert a small bale stack wagon which may be operated by a single person and which will load, order and off-load big bales of hay.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an small bale wagon which will arrange big bales of hay in a compact, weather-tight stack.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus small bale wagon which will arrange big bales of hay in a stable stack.
A further object of the instant invention involves a method of converting conventional automatic small bale stack wagons manufactured by New Holland North America, Inc. (New Holland) having a hauling capacity of at least five (5) tons to load, transport and stack big bales.
A further object of the instant invention involves reinforcing the second table of said small bale stack wagon to handle and order large bales.
A further object is to modify said small bale stack wagons to have having a hauling capacity of at least five (5) tons to load, transport and stack big bales.
A further object of the instant invention is the modification of three table small bale stack wagons into a big bale stack wagon which will load, order form a stack and unload a compact stack of big bales.
Various other objects and advantages which are attained by the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
A preferred embodiment of the instant invention is a method to modify a small bale stack wagon enabling it to load, handle, transport, and stack big bales. One person with the use of the apparatus modifying a conventional three table small bale stack wagon can pick up big bales in the field, load it into the bale wagon and transport the big bales to a stacking site and unload six to eight big bales comprising up to six tons of hay.
Thus, while preferred apparatus in which the principles of the present invention are readily carried out as shown and described above, it is to be understood that the invention is not to be limited to the particular apparatus shown and described above, but that, in fact, widely different means may be employed in the practice of the invention.